


Serendipity

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, a sus 16 años, se odian a muerte. Lo han hecho desde que se vieron la primera vez y lo seguirán hacienda hasta el día que se mueran -o se maten-. Lo peor de todo es que Howard y Joseph también se odian, y quisieran matarse cada vez que se ven. Tony y Steve solo quieren terminar la preparatoria y no volverse a ver nunca, pero a veces no sucede lo que deseamos. Y las cosas pueden cambiar si se interponen un proyecto escolar y una página de citas.StonyAU escolar
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. MarvelisDate

**Disclaimer:** **los vengadores no me pertenecen —ojala, pero no—. Lo único mío es ponerlos en esta historia que me quedó bien cliché y bonita.**

**Advertencias: Versatilidad. Tanto Steve como Tony serán Bottom o Top en esta historia. Aunque es más TonyBottom y mis escenas de sexo nunca son muy explicitas (por lo que en verdad es algo que casi no influye ni se detalla), pero quedan advertidos para los que no les gusta la mención del SteveBottom.**

**Lo digo desde ahora para que no se decepcionen pues puede parecer en algún punto que el fic tendrá mucho sexo o será muy explicito, AQUÍ NO HAY HARD, no me gusta escribirlo (ni me sale bien) y solo habrá escenas de sexo poco detalladas, sorry.**

**Es un UA escolar que nada tiene que ver con Avengers Academy.**

**Ahora sí, sin más que agregar disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: MarvelisDate.**

Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental, casual, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta.

Y ni ellos buscaban amor, ni esperaban encontrarlo donde lo hicieron. Y ni ellos creían poder tener algo del otro más allá del odio, más allá del rencor. Y ellos nunca creyeron poder encontrar aquello desconocido en brazos de quien fue su enemigo.

Porque a veces la vida no es lo que planeamos. Porque a veces las cosas no resultan como esperamos.

Porque a veces lo que más necesitamos, es que suceda algo inesperado.

**Viernes 13. Shield High School.** **2:30 pm.**

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Stark?

—Tu maldita cara, Rogers— respondió con furia presionando su dedo índice en el pecho de Steve. No lo golpeaba tan solo porque Rhodey y Pepper lo sostenían de ambos brazos y tiraban de él hacia atrás, deteniéndolo. —Cada vez que veo tu cara me da rabia y ganas de golpearte.

La tensión entre ambos era más que palpable y el deseo de golpearse en el rostro como otras veces habían hecho también. Los alumnos a su alrededor habían comenzado las apuestas para ver quien golpeaba a quien primero y quien podría ganar esta vez. Stark había ganado la pelea pasada, así que esperaban que le tocara a Steve ser el siguiente vencedor.

El cambio de clases había iniciado y la maestra de ciencias estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, pero a ninguno le importaba cuando veían que tanto Rogers como Stark estaban a punto de iniciar el combate.

James "Bucky" Barnes sujetaba a Steve como podía, pero el capitán del equipo de futbol era fuerte, y ni siquiera el corredor estrella del equipo era suficiente para detenerlo. Natasha, quien también estaba a un lado de Steve e intentaba tranquilizarlos con palabras, se cansó de la situación y sabiendo que la maestra estaba por llegar decidió intervenir físicamente.

—Ya basta— la chica se interpuso entre ambos, separándolos. Natasha podría ser más pequeña que ellos dos físicamente, pero su mirada era feroz, y sus largas uñas ya los habían rasguñado las suficientes veces para saber que a ella había que hacerle caso. —Ambos tienen suficientes sanciones como para buscarse una más.

Tony aceptó de mala gana cuando sintió las uñas de la chica clavándose en su pecho en muda advertencia. Steve también pareció calmarse ligeramente, pero Bucky no disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre en el brazo de su amigo, solo por si acaso.

Un par de chicos hicieron un bufido de decepción por no haber visto uno de los espectáculos comunes de aquellos dos, pero tuvieron que hacer silencio en cuanto la maestra Hope Pym hizo acto de aparición en ese momento. Ella miró el salón desde la puerta por sobre sus gafas con aire severo y todos tomaron asiento sin esperar invitación.

La señorita Pym era una mujer de carácter fuerte y no vacilaba a la hora de dar sanciones o reducir puntos de la nota final de algún proyecto. Además de su severidad, era conocida por poner trabajos extras a quien abusara de su paciencia. Como prueba estaban Steve y Tony, quienes solían hacer el triple de tarea cada vez que la hacían enojar con alguna de sus peleas.

Ella caminó hasta su escritorio y se acomodó en el asiento antes de darles las indicaciones de ese día.

—Vayan a la página 175 de su libro de texto. Y pasen sus tareas hacia el frente, las corregiré mientras llenan unas preguntas.

La señorita Pym comenzó su clase sin demora y ninguno tuvo oportunidad de protestar. Por lo menos aquella era la última clase de ese viernes, y después de eso podrían ser libres por el fin de semana.

Steve y Tony se miraron por un segundo, separados por dos hileras de sillas —y sus amigos— y con la maestra en el salón no podrían hacerse nada. Pero eso no evitaba que se despreciaran con la mirada y tanto el uno como el otro se hiciera muecas a escondidas de la maestra.

Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, ambos de dieciséis. Uno, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y vicepresidente del club de arte; tenía buenas calificaciones y era popular entre las chicas aunque solo tuvo una novia conocida. El otro, un genio con excelentes calificaciones, popular, con un gran recuento de parejas a su espalda y conocido por ser un asco en los deportes.

Se odiaban desde que estuvieron en la secundaria, se odiaron desde que se vieron en la misma preparatoria y se odiarían hasta el final de sus días.

Era algo que todo el mundo sabía.

Cuando estaban en secundaria eran peleas sencillas. No se dirigían la palabra o se decían una que otra ofensa. Nunca llegó a mayores y los maestros nunca se enteraron. Pero tan solo el primer día de clases, cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria, fue como si todo el enojo que se estaban acumulando decidió salir con rabia desmedida y la única forma de calmarse era golpeando al otro, y así lo hicieron.

Ese día de inicio de clases Steve y Tony tuvieron su primera pelea a golpes. Uno quedó con un ojo morado y el labio partido. El otro tuvo un sangrado nasal, una muñeca lesionada y marcas de dientes en su mejilla. Tony ganó aquella primera pelea por que mordió a Steve. El director de la Shield High School, Nick Fury, tuvo que intervenir para separarlos, enviarlos a dirección y llamar a sus padres.

Pero él mismo director se arrepintió de aquella acción, porque jamás se esperó lo que le tocó ver.

Debido a que agregado a la situación de esos dos chicos, todos en la escuela se enteraron que aquel odio también se extendía a los padres de ambos. En cuanto Joseph Rogers y Howard Stark se vieron y se enteraron que sus hijos habían peleado, comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sin darle tiempo al director de reaccionar acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Stark dijo que apoyaba a su hijo pues si había peleado con un Rogers era porque aquel lo había provocado. Y Joseph dijo que apoyaba a Steve ya que los Stark eran unas víboras traicioneras y que seguramente Tony había empezado la pelea.

Y el director Fury supo desde ese momento que no volvería a reunir a Joseph y a Howard en su dirección. Y que aun con su vasta experiencia se le hacía casi imposible resolver aquel conflicto. Y de esa forma Steve Rogers y Tony Stark fueron conocidos como los más grandes enemigos de la Shield High School.

La señorita Hope vio la hora, quedaban unos quince minutos para el final de la clase, así que estiró la mano y tomó una carpeta antes de llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

—En el tiempo que queda formaré los grupos para el proyecto de ciencias que deben entregar para sus exámenes de diciembre. Ya hablamos de él y no hubo preguntas, así que espero que todos hagan un excelente trabajo. — Se colocó sus lentes de lectura y abrió la carpeta para dictar los nombres, pero sabía que habría un problema—Serán siete equipos de tres integrantes y un equipo de dos personas. Recuerden las reglas.

Hope dictaba los nombres mientras los alumnos veían a sus compañeros para el proyecto. Era un trabajo bastante complicado y las reglas que ella les había mencionado eran cuatro:

1\. Nada de quejas.

2\. Nada de cambios de compañeros.

3\. Todos deben participar, por consiguiente la maestra pedía fotos de las distintas reuniones que tendrían para realizar el proyecto.

4\. Todos los alumnos debían entregar un informe individual de su trabajo, y así asegurarse de que todos trabajaban.

Nada se le escapaba a la temible maestra de ciencias, la más joven del plantel, y nadie se le podía enfrentar.

Y ella, aun sabiendo lo que podría provocar haciendo aquello, acomodó sus lentes y dictó el último grupo de su lista con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Y el último grupo estará formado por Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

Aquella información sorprendió a todos los alumnos, ya que sabían que la reacción de ambos no se haría esperar.

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! —Gritó Tony levantándose rápidamente de su escritorio, —debe de estar bromeando. Yo no puedo hacer equipo con ese neandertal.

Steve frunció el ceño y alzó la voz para ser escuchado por todos: —Como si yo quisiera trabajar con un tarado como tú.

—Prefiero hacer el trabajo solo—volvió a decir Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

—Igual yo—se quejó Steve, viéndolo con odio. —De todos modos tu solo me estorbarías Stark.

—Ambos hacen silencio en este mismo instante. —La voz de la maestra era calmada, pero su mirada era desafiante, demostrando que no admitiría ese tipo de comportamiento en su clase. — Es mi decisión final y punto. Si escucho una queja, por más mínima que sea, perderán los puntos del trabajo inmediatamente.

Si bien la señorita Pym sabía que aquellos dos no podían estar juntos, también sabía que eran los más inteligentes de su clase. El trabajo era bastante grande y prefería que el equipo que solo tenía dos integrantes fuera conformado por sus dos alumnos más capaces y ellos dos eran los mejores de su clase. Además de otras razones...

Ninguno de los dos tuvo ganas de seguir protestando cuando la maestra tomó su famoso bolígrafo rojo, con el cual anotaba las faltas en su lista.

—Vieja bruja—murmuró Tony mientras volvía a sentarse, recibiendo un pellizco de Pepper preocupada por que la maestra lo hubiera escuchado.

La clase siguió su curso, sin que nadie se animara a opinar sobre aquello por miedo a que la señorita Pym los viera hablando. Tony no tardó ni un segundo en irse del salón en cuanto la clase se dio por terminada, siendo seguido por Pepper y Rhodey a su espalda. Steve lo vio salir y cerró sus libros con fuerza, asustando a una chica que estaba sentada detrás de él. Se disculpó tan dulcemente como siempre era y salió seguido de Barnes y Romanoff, pensando en cual daño habría hecho en alguna otra vida para que le emparejaran con Tony.

La casa de Steve no quedaba demasiado lejos—unos 30 minutos caminando— y habían optado por ir caminando en lugar de tomar el bus para que despejara su mente antes de llegar. Aquel viernes habían acordado ir a su casa para hacer algo que Natasha tenía planeado y, aunque aquel era un plan que Rogers realmente no quería, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso tan ocupado como estaba repitiendo "estúpido Stark" una y otra vez.

Apretaba las correas de su mochila con furia mal contenida. Él solía ser una persona pacífica y casi nada lo alteraba, con excepción de Tony Stark. Su mal humor siempre se debía a Tony Stark. A unos pasos detrás de él iban Natasha y Bucky, tomados de la mano y viéndose entre sí sin tener realmente nada que decirle para que se calmara.

— ¿Recuerdas que vas con nosotros? —exclamó Natasha llamándole la atención.

Rogers la escuchó y pareció reaccionar de su trance, avergonzándose por haber ignorado a sus amigos de aquella forma.

—Oh, lo siento. Es solo que...

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Tony Stark es un idiota —repitió Bucky imitando la voz del rubio mientras llegaban a la par de su amigo.

—No entiendo por qué la maestra me puso con alguien como él. —Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo, resoplando. Preferiría hacer el trabajo solo y no con alguien como Tony.

Realmente preferiría hacer el trabajo con un sapo en lugar de Tony.

— ¿Sabes lo que no entiendo yo? —preguntó Bucky mientras se colgaba del hombro de su amigo y le apuntaba con el dedo índice. —Que tú tengas una moto y no la uses. ¿Sabes lo increíbles que nos veríamos saliendo de la escuela a tu casa en tu moto?

—En primera, sabes que no me dejan usarla para ir a la escuela— respondió Steve alejándose del abrazo— en segunda, no cabríamos los tres de todas formas. Y en tercer lugar estoy seguro que el idiota de Stark le haría algo para dañarla.

Soltó su mochila y jugó nerviosamente con el zipper de su chaqueta del equipo de futbol, volviendo a pensar en Stark y en que estaba condenado a hacer aquel trabajo con él. No era cuestión de no hacerlo y perder esos puntos, pero sabía que sería algo más que difícil.

—Ya olvídalo — se quejó Natasha, cansada de aquellas peleas estúpidas—No tienes que pensar en eso ahora. Mejor piensa en lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Yo no la necesito. — Steve agachó la cabeza cuando sintió un sonrojo subir a su rostro, recordando con vergüenza lo que sus amigos paneaban hacer.

—Claro que lo necesitas, y te recuerdo que nos aseguraremos de que no te topes con ningún pervertido.

Terminó de sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras. Él era gay, lo supo cuando cumplió los quince años y le fue inevitable no aceptarlo. Por eso fue que tuvo a su única novia, Sharon Carter, una porrista. Ella fue su forma de intentar no ser gay. Los dos se veían bastante bien y parecían la pareja perfecta, pero aquello solo duró dos meses.

Steve no se sentía cómodo al abrazarla, al tocarla o al besarla y tuvo que acabar con aquella farsa porque tampoco se sentía correcto utilizándola, aunque Sharon no se lo tomó del todo bien. Ella le dijo que podían intentarlo un poco más y hacer que la quisiera —ella no sabía que era gay— pero él le dijo que ya no se sentía bien en aquella relación. Sharon duró casi dos semanas persiguiéndole para que regresaran.

No tuvo el valor para salir del closet frente a sus padres y amigos sino hasta cinco meses antes. Sarah, su madre, se lo tomó con tranquilidad y lo abrazó diciéndole que seguía siendo su hermoso hijo. Joseph, su padre, duró tres días sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, internalizando aquella información. Pero al final del cuarto día se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó unos segundos antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y decirle: —Al fin y al cabo eres mi hijo. Si estas feliz, yo también.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido, él se había esperado más negación por parte de sus padres. Que le gritaran o le dijeran lo decepcionado que estaban, pero se alegraba de tener aquella aceptación. El problema era que, aunque había admitido que era gay, no se sentía en confianza de tener un novio. Estuvo con Sharon como una decisión desesperada para comprobar su sexualidad y por qué la chica le insistió bastante, pero Steve no estaba realmente seguro de poder estar con un chico.

Era gay, sí, pero tenía miedo de iniciar una relación con un hombre. Mejor dicho, tenía vergüenza de acercarse a alguien de su preparatoria. Y Steve quería saber lo que era eso y, como todo adolescente, quería experimentar y saber lo que era el sexo. Con Sharon no pudo llegar muy lejos por el motivo de que no le atraían las chicas; tan solo se habían llegado a dar besos muy cortos y superficiales antes de que Steve se alejara de ella. Y él de verdad quería saber lo que era besar de verdad y... tener sexo.

Lo había visto en videos y revistas, veía en las fiestas a las parejas besándose —y metiéndose una que otra mano _—_ además de que su curiosidad le ganó y le preguntó a Bucky acerca de eso. En general todos decían lo maravilloso que era y la curiosidad le ganaba. Masturbarse ayudaba, sí. Pero según sus investigaciones no era lo mismo.

¿Y la solución de Natasha? Una app de citas. Un lugar donde podría encontrar chicos fuera de la preparatoria y por fin tener aquella anhelada experiencia.

_— En ese tipo de sitios solo buscan sexo, Nat. —había dicho Steve, reticente a esa idea._

_— ¿Y no es lo quieres? —le había preguntado ella. — Vamos, sales con alguien de ahí y tendrás más confianza. Verás que luego te resultará fácil._

_— Nat tiene razón — había dicho Bucky, apoyando a su novia. — Además no te estamos diciendo que vas a buscar el amor de tu vida. Solo será una cita y algo de acción._

Steve seguía sin tener demasiada confianza en aquella idea, y ni siquiera cuando llegaron a su casa y su madre los saludó podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

Sarah Rogers les abrió la puerta limpiándose las manos con el delantal. Era una mujer hermosa y delgada, con el mismo aire risueño que poseía Steve cuando sonreía. Sarah les conocía desde que su hijo estaba en secundaria y les tenía un gran cariño —aunque ella siempre le tenía cariño a todos— y les dijo que les llevaría algo para que comieran.

Barnes sonrió sin ninguna restricción y tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar si aún quedaba de los brownies que Sarah siempre hacia y que eran totalmente irresistibles.

—Perdónelo señora Rogers—pidió Natasha tirando de su novio —es un maleducado.

—Está bien, de todas formas sí les guarde para cuando vinieran.

Natasha no pudo evitar alegrarse pues a ella también le encantaban esos brownies que a veces Steve les llevaba. Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que Bucky fuera un maleducado con la señora Rogers.

Subieron al cuarto de Steve y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Natasha se adueñó de la computadora de su amigo y entró rápidamente a la página que le había comentado: MarvelisDate.

Steve se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y Natasha y Bucky en su cama. Él no quería estar demasiado cerca de la laptop porque no quería ver la página de citas. Y su expresión denotaba lo contrariado que estaba con todo aquello.

Natasha levantó el rostro de la pantalla y lo vio.

—Vamos Steve, quita esa cara. No te estamos concertando un matrimonio. Es solo una cita.

—Es que quizás yo no sea bueno para este tipo de cosas.

—Oh vamos, eso es lo que queremos arreglar. Que tengas más confianza en ti.

— Natasha tiene razón —Bucky se acomodó en el hombro de su novia, revisando la página. —No tienes que darle tantas vueltas.

—Siempre le das la razón. —Steve se cruzó de brazos mientras se quejaba de su situación. En una discusión con sus amigos siempre terminaban siendo ellos dos contra él.

—Por qué siempre la tiene—agregó Bucky inclinándose para recibir un beso.

Rogers gruñó ante aquella demostración, sabiendo que Barnes solo le daba la razón para obtener más cariño, y eso siempre le funcionaba. Natasha le advirtió a Steve que quitara es cara y volvió su atención a la pantalla, diciéndole que se acercara a ellos por que comenzaría a rellenar los datos.

Steve se levantó con pereza y se sentó junto a ellos en la cama, a un lado de Natasha, viendo por primera vez la combinación de rojo y azul de aquella página de citas. Ella se giró para verle y explicarle lo que tendrían que hacer.

—Lo primero es el nickname—le señaló el espacio donde iría y que mostraba algunos ejemplos—ya sabes, algo que llame la atención. En este tipo de sitios se usan apodos, ya si quieres puedes decirle tu verdadero nombre a alguien.

— ¿Qué tal S. Ro? —preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, encogiéndose de hombros sabiendo que era un apodo ridículo para una página de citas.

—Rogers, no seas tan aburrido, —Romanoff alzó una ceja, disgustada por la poca cooperación de su amigo. — Debe ser algo con fuerza, algo que llame la atención.

Bucky se separó del hombro de su novia y se enderezó en la cama para ayudar.

—A ver, déjenme pensar a mí— exclamó mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla y movió los dedos acariciando su inexistente barba.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaron tanto Natasha como Steve.

—Así se piensa mejor, ¿no lo sabían? Ahora hagan silencio y déjenme pensar. —Vio a Steve de forma apreciativa, analizando qué podrían usar. — Steve es capitán del equipo de futbol, podemos usar eso.

— Pero ponerle solo "capitán" es muy simple, ¿no crees? —remarcó Natasha pero sin llegar a descartar completamente aquella palabra— Deberíamos agregarle algo extra.

—Sí, tienes razón, —Bucky no le dio tiempo a Steve para opinar y siguió analizándolo. — ¿Y patriota? Él cumple años el 4 de julio y es bastante recto y se sabe todos los presidentes y las fechas importantes y eso. ¿Capitán Patriota? No, suena muy viejo. —Negó con la cabeza y pensó por un segundo nuevamente— ¡Ya se! Capitán América.

— ¿Capitán América? —Steve arrugó la frente ante aquello, creyendo que no era un apodo apropiado para él.

— Claro —sonrió Bucky, sintiéndose orgulloso de su idea— queda genial y con mucha fuerza.

Natasha confirmó con un asentimiento mientras lo registraba y agregaba: —Me gusta, suena sexy y dominante.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro...

Steve quiso hablar acerca de ese nombre, sintiendo que era demasiado para él, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron y siguieron rellenando los espacios en blanco para crear la cuenta.

—Preferencia sexual, hombres. — dijo ella en voz alta y Steve asintió. —Edad, 20 años.

— ¡¿Que?!

—Si va a hacer tu primera vez lo mejor es que sea con alguien que tenga experiencia, ¿no lo crees?

Steve suspiró sabiendo que no lograría nada con contradecirla, pero cada vez aquella idea se hacía menos atractiva a sus ojos. ¿Más experiencias? ¿Eso no sería peor? Podría ser que se burlara más rápido de él si era alguien más experimentado.

— Ahora debemos poner tus intereses, para que hagas match.* —Le cedió la computadora a Steve y le indicó donde debía escribir— Pon lo que más te guste, pero hazlo de una forma atractiva.

Asintió y pensó acerca de lo que podría poner y de la forma que podría hacerlo y se sintió satisfecho del resultado final.

_Soy capitán del equipo de futbol. En mi tiempo libre me gusta dibujar, salir al cine y contemplar las estrellas. No estoy buscando una relación en este momento, solo alguien con quien pueda pasar el rato y nos podamos llevar bien._

Natasha vio el texto y arrugó el gesto antes de borrar lo que Steve había puesto para reescribirlo. Sonrió por cómo había terminado y se lo enseñó a los otros dos.

_Deportista. Artista. Puedo hacerte ver las estrellas fácilmente. Quiero mantenerme al margen de una relación seria en este momento, así que nada de amor de por medio._

— ¡Natasha!

—Es lo mismo que escribiste, — se excusó levantando las manos— solo que de una forma más atractiva. Así pareces un fuckboy, eso siempre atrae.

—Pero yo no tengo conocimiento de nada —se quejó, no entendía como Natasha no podía ver que toda aquella mentira podía resultarle en su contra luego. —No soy un fuckboy y se van a dar cuenta en cuanto me vean.

—Steve, cree en mí, todo saldrá bien.

Barnes no pudo evitar apoyarla y decirle a Steve que con esa descripción atraería a muchas personas. Pero, cuando Steve vio la foto que su amiga le pondría de perfil, supo que cada vez se ponía peor.

— ¿Qué foto es esa? —En su buena memoria no recordaba haberse tomado una foto de ese tipo.

La foto era el torso desnudo de Steve, claramente mojado y apenas se veía el inicio de un bañador azul.

— ¿Esta? Es la que tomamos el día que fuimos a la piscina en casa de Peggy. Solo que le recorté tu cara.

En la foto original estaban cuatro personas y se veían del cuerpo completo. Era una foto normal de compañeros en una piscina, pero con ese recorte ahora parecía una foto pornográfica.

— ¿Para qué?

—Misterio Steve. Tienes que verte misterioso. Además, así nos aseguramos de que nadie te reconozca, solo el chico con el que quedes para algo. Y, después de todo, tienes lindos pectorales, muéstralos.

Vio el perfil que su amiga le había creado sin estar realmente convencido. Pero ya estaba hecho y, quizás, nadie le hablaría en un buen tiempo y podría olvidarse de esa ridiculez.

* * *

El mayordomo de los Stark había buscado diligentemente al único hijo de aquella familia junto a sus amigos, como lo hacía cada vez que aquellos tres se quedaban en la casa de Tony después de clases. Tuvo que escuchar durante todo el camino las quejas del muchacho sobre Steve Rogers, al cual conocía de tantas veces que Tony lo había mencionado.

Rhodey apoyaba a su amigo en cada una de sus quejas, mientras que Pepper —como era su costumbre— intentaba hacerles ver que todos eran unos idiotas que debían terminar con esa pelea sin sentido.

Jarvis tuvo el atrevimiento de intervenir y apoyar a la joven, diciendo que la palabra idiota nunca fue mejor dicha para describir a alguien.

Tony siguió repitiendo una y otra vez que Rogers era un estúpido, y que prefería reprobar la materia antes que tener que trabajar con él.

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa de los Stark los tres subieron de inmediato a la habitación de Tony, pues tenían algo que hacer que no podría perder más tiempo. El hijo de los Stark solo esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta que Jarvis les llevara algo para beber antes de encender su laptop y abrir la página de la que tanto les había hablado a sus amigos.

Una página de citas.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? —preguntó Pepper, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Tony estaba en su escritorio frente a su laptop, y se giró para pasear su mirada entre sus amigos. Rhodey estaba recostado en el sillón puff de su habitación, enviándole un mensaje seguramente a Carol, mientras decía que Tony tenía todo su apoyo. Pepper lo miraba con aquella expresión que ella ponía ante los planes de su amigo.

— ¿Cuándo yo he tenido malas ideas? —Tony se puso una mano en el pecho, fingiéndose ofendido.

— ¿Te las enumero? —contraatacó su amiga, recordando que había hecho una lista con las estupideces de su amigo para ocasiones como aquella. Lástima que la había dejado en su casa. —Puedo comenzar ahora mismo si quieres.

Tony prefirió callar y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, sabiendo que aquella sería una batalla perdida. Así que prefirió girarse nuevamente hacia su laptop y darle click al botón de _registrarse_.

—Es que no entiendo para que necesitas una aplicación así —Pepper había escuchado demasiadas cosas malas de ese tipo de aplicaciones. No quería que su amigo se encontrara con un secuestrador o un traficante de órganos. — Tu solo puedes conseguirte algún chico fácilmente.

—Estoy aburrido—soltó sencillamente, mientras daba un par de vueltas en su silla. — Es como si ninguna persona fuera suficiente. Es como si nadie me hiciera sentir nada.

—Por dios Tony, tenemos 16, no 30. ¿Ya quieres a alguien para casarte?

—No hablo de eso, —arrugó el rostro al tiempo que buscaba las palabras exactas para convencer a Potts. — Me refiero a que simplemente ninguno es divertido. ¿No se supone que estamos en la edad de las hormonas y toda esa mierda? No estoy buscando amor ni nada de eso. Solo quiero, no sé, que me hagan sentir algo. Quiero sentir un beso de verdad o que me follen tan duro que solo recuerde eso durante una semana.

—Te podías haber ahorrado esa última parte. —Exclamó Rhodey levantando la vista de su teléfono antes de volver a mensajearse con su novia.

—Oh vamos—Pepper lo miró escéptica, creyendo que su amigo estaba siendo demasiado dramático —las dos chicas con las que has salido eran consideradas expertas en esos temas, y no me vas a decir que ninguno de tus novios te hacía sentir nada.

—Strange fue quien más se acercó—admitió, recordando involuntariamente a Stephen, —y aun así siempre era como si faltara algo. Y de todas formas resultó ser solo un hetero curioso que me duró dos meses.

—Sabes —Rhodey colocó su teléfono a un lado y miró a Tony atentamente antes de continuar, —cuando recuerdo que has tenido tantas parejas y que apenas tienes 16, me doy cuenta que eres una verdadera put...

La frase de Rhodey se cortó cuando Tony le lanzó un cuaderno hacia un brazo. Pero la sonrisa de su amigo se volvió mucho más grande.

— ¡Oye, no me golpees! Al final yo te apoyo con tu idea. No me parece mala—tuvo que apretar el lugar del golpe, murmurando acerca de que tendría un feo moretón. — No es algo tan terrible.

—Se va a meter a una app de citas—recordó Pepper, frustrada. — ¡Una app de citas! ¿Sabes cuantos degenerados hay en ese tipo de sitios? Además, está hablando de encontrar a alguien especial. Tony, en una app de citas se va a coger.

Tony hizo una mueca ante aquellas palabras. ¿Es que Pepper no entendía que él no buscaba a alguien especial en el sentido que ella insinuaba?

—Ya te lo expliqué. Lo que quiero es coger, sé que no encontraré amor en ese sitio, sí, pero quizás encuentre a alguien que sea diferente. Algo que me guste por, no se ¿más de un mes? Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. — Colocó una mano en su pecho, simulando que hacia un juramento solemne. —No es como si le fuera a dar mi información bancaria al primero que me hable. Además tengo buenas esperanzas en esta app, ahí fue donde Loki conoció a Thor.

Loki Laufeyson era un amigo de Tony al que Pepper no le agradaba del todo porque siempre lo metía en problemas. El chico era la definición de diva en toda la palabra y llevaba saliendo con Thor Odinson casi un año. Thor era estudiante de otra preparatoria que, si bien era un poco brusco la mayoría del tiempo, resultaba ser un encanto de persona cuando se conocía más a fondo. A veces salían los cinco —luego los seis, cuando Carol y Rhodes comenzaron a salir— y, en esos momentos en que podían verlos interactuando juntos, nadie entendía como Loki y Thor tenían tanto tiempo juntos siendo tan diferentes.

Pepper se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que de diez malas ideas de Tony, era probable que Loki le hubiera dicho por lo menos unas cuatro.

—Que me digas que Loki te la recomendó me reconforta menos.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Y míralos, se ven bastante felices juntos y Loki me cuenta que Thor es bastante bueno en la cama. Que le da como a cajón que no cierra.

— ¡Que te ahorres esosdetalles!—chilló Rhodey con los dientes apretados. El solo hecho de pensar endos hombres teniendo sexo le producía pesadillas en la noche, y si esos hombres eran Thor y Loki, mucho peor.

Tony emitió una pequeña risa, demostrando que había dicho ese comentario apropósito para molestar a su amigo.

—Solo quiero estar igual de emocionado en una relación como Rhodey y su caramelito, aunque sin tanta cursilería, por supuesto. O como tú y Hill que se la pasan escapándose para besarse.

—María y yo no tenemos nada —Pepper no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y tener que girar el rostro ya que no había esperado esa respuesta.

—Aquí todos sabemos que te vas detrás de la biblioteca con ella durante los recesos, y no precisamente a estudiar. —Tony no ocultó su regocijo ante el bochorno de su amiga, sabiendo que había dado en un punto clave para que dejara de quejarse. — Ustedes tienen varios meses con alguien. Yo no paso del puto mes sin aburrirme.

Pepper alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo sin importar lo que dijera.

Tony sonrió triunfante y volvió su atención a la página: MarvelisDate, la página de citas.

— ¿Qué nombre te pondrás? —Rhodey se giró sobre el puff, interesado en ver mejor la pantalla. —Debes buscar algo que llame la atención.

Tony lo pensó por un momento. Obviamente no usaría su nombre real, ni tampoco sus iniciales —eso no tendría nada de innovador— así que recordó un apodo que había escuchado tiempo atrás en un video porno.

— ¿Qué te parece Iron Man?

Pepper lo miró extrañada: — ¿Hombre de hierro?

—Suena sugestivo —explicó Tony elevando una ceja— ¿no lo creen?

Rhodey se estiró como pudo para chocharle los cinco y Pepper solo suspiró un "idiotas". Pero al final sintió verdadera curiosidad por lo que hacía su amigo y se acercó hasta ellos para ayudar a Tony con los detalles que quedaban.

— ¿Por qué te pones que tienes 20? —preguntó Rhodey.

Tony se encogió de hombros antes de dar lo que para él era una sencilla y obvia explicación: —No quiero un niño.

—Eres un niño, ¿lo sabes? —Pepper volvía a ser Pepper, y aunque ya pensaba ayudarlo no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

El celular de Rhodey sonó y cuando este vio el número, sonrió grandemente. Tony y Pepper se miraron y sonrieron al saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Te llama tu caramelito? —preguntó Tony formando un corazón con sus manos.

—No Tony, ese era el sobrenombre de la semana pasada. — le corrigió Pepper sin poder evitar burlarse de Rhodes— Esta semana es honey.

Rhodey los miró mal y salió un momento de la habitación para responder el teléfono. Ellos habían acertado, era su novia: Carol Danvers. Llevaban alrededor de seis meses saliendo y eran una de las parejas más cursis y románticas que había. Ella era de la misma preparatoria que Thor y justamente fue gracias a él que la conoció. Se ponían apodos cariñosos diferentes cada semana, se mensajeaban con emoticones de corazones, se mandaban fotos cada dos horas para saber cómo estaban y se escribían cartas de amor para entregársela al otro los fines de semana.

Y Tony se burlaba de tanta cursilería de su amigo. No entendía como alguien quería saber tanto de otra persona.

Volvió a la app y completó lo que faltaba. Puso una foto de la sombra de su perfil, ya sabía que no todos usaban fotos de su rostro y prefería mantenerse también en el misterio. Cuando el perfil estuvo listo le aparecieron varias primeras opciones como sugerencia. Pepper señaló un perfil donde aparecía una foto de un torso que Tony tuvo que admitir se veía bastante bien.

—Mira esa—Pepper se acercó a la pantalla para leer mejor el nombre—Capitán América. ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Tony oprimió el perfil y leyó la descripción. Aquel hombre se veía bastante interesante, tenía 20 años y parecía ser una buena opción. Incluso el nombre sonaba a demandante. Suponía que ese capitán podría ser su primer match.

Le dio al botón para después seguir buscando a ver a quien más podría agregar.

**NOTAS:**

***Match: creo que esa palabra es exclusiva del Tinder y no de las páginas de citas, realmente no lo sé XD. Pero no sabía que palabra poner que se entendiera y fuera corta, así que la usé.**

**¿Qué hago yo escribiendo otro fic cuando se supone que debería terminar los que ya estoy escribiendo? Ni yo misma lo se. Bueno, si se. Se me metieron dos ideas en la cabeza y tuve que hacer esta** **—la otra es muy extensa y necesitaría mas tiempo para planificarla—. Con este seria 5 fics largos en proceso, pero me planificare para que no sea tan largo o por lo menos hacerlo de diez capítulos nada mas.**

**Puesto que seguramente habrán muchas personas menores que lean este fic quiero aclarar algo, si eres menor de edad no te metas a páginas de citas y menos falsifiques tu edad. Las cosas no son tan lindas como en este fic será y me veo en la necesidad de advertir eso. Recuerden que esto es ficción, y la realidad es diferente.**

**Ah y, antes de que se me olvide, este fic tendrá dos cosas: mucha música, quizás demasiada (pero todos mis fics tienen música así que....) y un gran intento —intento, no logro— de comedia por mi parte. ¿Por qué? Para ver si dejó un poco lo angustioso de mis otros fics.**


	2. Recuerdos que Fury quisiera olvidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Por si resulta confuso en este capitulo se ve al director y a la maestra Pym hablando antes de que ella junte a Tony y a Steve en el trabajo, y también estan los recuerdos del primer dia de preparatoria. O sea, la primera pelea de ellos.

**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos que Fury quisiera olvidar.**

**Viernes 13. Shield High School. 1:00 pm.**

**Horas antes de que la maestra Pym uniera a Steve y a Tony en el trabajo de ciencias.**

Nick Fury tomó la cafetera y rellenó su taza por tercera vez. Su esposa decía que si no lo mataba su excesiva atención al trabajo, lo harían los altos niveles de cafeína que llevaba en su sistema, pero poco le importaba. Colocó la cafetera nuevamente en el mueble y dando media vuelta se apoyó en este para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón de profesores tomando un respiro de todos los documentos que tenía en su oficina.

El salón no era pequeño y además de la mesa para diez personas que había a un lado, contaba con dos sofás y una pequeña mesa de café. En la mesa habían dos maestros conversando, Harold Hogan, maestro de historia; y Scott Lang, el maestro de música. Logan, su profesor de deporte y entrenador del equipo de futbol americano estaba recostado en uno de los sofás, y sus ronquidos no dejaban en duda acerca de que tan profundo estaba durmiendo.

Pero el verdadero interés de Fury estaba puesto en la profesora que iba a crear un caos en la Shield High School y que probablemente le provocaría un terrible dolor de cabeza o un infarto: Hope Pym.

La mujer estaba sentada en el sofá libre, revisando unos ensayos mientras los corregía con su infame bolígrafo rojo. Fury le dio otro sorbo a su café y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Ya había intentado convencerla de que desistiera de la locura que iba a cometer juntando a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark en un mismo proyecto, pero Pym había sido firme en su decisión.

Fury pensaba que la maestra estaba haciendo todo aquello en venganza de que la feria de ciencias pasada no recibió todo el apoyo prometido y, aunque quiso dar sus razones en cuanto a eso, sabía que Hope seguía molesta.

—Hope...

—Director Fury, ya le dije que no cambiaré de opinión. Solo le informé de mis planes porque lo creí pertinente. Pero ya decidí que ellos dos harán equipo juntos.

Respondió seria y estoica, como siempre, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía entre las manos. La última clase de ese viernes de Pym era con el grupo de Steve y Tony, siendo que era inminente que les diría que trabajarían en equipo.

—Sabes que ellos dos no pueden estar juntos. —Fury se frotó los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo todo el peso de sus años como director recayendo en aquellos dos estudiantes.

—Pues que lo superen —respondió ella, tomando unos segundos para mirar al hombre a su lado. —Ya te expliqué mis razones, les dejé un proyecto bastante fuerte y quedaba un grupo de solo dos personas.

—Has que dos grupos tengan cuatro y así los separas.

—Imposible, entonces dos grupos estarán en ventaja.

Fury la miró levantando su taza, sabía que no podía ganarle a Hope. Si bien ella era la maestra más joven de todo el plantel, con apenas 27 años, era la más seria y recta. Después de tomada una decisión no había forma de cambiarla. Incluso él se había considerado así mismo recto hasta el día que conoció a la maestra Pym cinco años atrás. Hasta algunos profesores le tenían miedo y respeto a partes iguales.

—Además les sentará bien —agregó ella volviendo a revisar el trabajo mientras marcaba un 4.5 de una puntuación de 10 en el papel. — Algún día deben dejar esa ridícula enemistad que no les llevara a nada.

—Sus padres son peores, ya los has visto—dijo Fury con una mueca en su rostro. — Es por ellos que temo, si sus hijos se matan vendrán a reclamarnos a nosotros.

—No le conocía esa faceta cobarde, director, —exclamó Pym con una sonrisa.

—Cualquiera le tiene miedo a Joseph Rogers y Howard Stark—exclamó Hogan desde la mesa, que junto con Lang habían escuchado la conversación de los otros dos.

Pym asintió y se disculpó con Fury, su comentario no era del todo cierto porque sabía que el director no le tenía miedo a aquellos dos hombres, simplemente no les tenia paciencia. Por separado Rogers y Stark —padres— eran seres pacíficos y, aunque Howard era algo excéntrico y Joseph extraño, ambos entraban dentro del rango de padre normal. Pero si por alguna razón se llagaban a juntar o necesitaban ir a la escuela porque su hijo tenía problemas con el hijo del contrario, se convertían en una espina en el trasero.

El odio que se tenían Steve y Tony solo era superado por el que se tenían Howard y Joseph, lo que provocaba que tener a esos dos bandos matándose entre sí era algo que nadie deseaba.

—No se preocupe—exclamó Hope llamando la atención de Fury. —Si vienen a reclamar yo asumiré las consecuencias.

Fury suspiró ante esas palabras, sabiendo que no dejaría que su maestra de ciencias se enfrentara a aquellas fieras ella sola, pero teniendo conocimiento de que ella no cambiaría su decisión; por consiguiente debía prepararse para el inminente desastre.

El director tomó el ultimo sorbo de su café, pensando en sí debería servirse lo que quedaba en la cafetera. Hogan y Lang parecieron volver a su conversación, Pym seguía calificando los trabajos y los ronquidos de Logan seguían siendo persistentes y audibles para todos.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, pensando que quizás Pym no tenía tanta adversidad a querer enfrentarse con Howard y Joseph porque, a pesar de conocer y haber visto gran parte de las escenas de esos dos hombres, Pym no vio la más grande de todas: la que sucedió el primer día que Steve y Tony entraron a la Shield High School.

El día anterior al primer año de preparatoria de Rogers y Stark la maestra Pym había tenido un leve accidente y llamó para reportar su ausencia, por lo que solo pudo escuchar de lo que había sucedido, mas no visto.

Pero Fury si lo vio, y lo recordaba bastante bien.

Fue el año anterior, justamente el primer día de clases. Estaba en la puerta de su oficina, viendo a los alumnos caminar por los pasillos, algunos saludándose y otros ubicando los salones de clases. Faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las ocho y las clases iniciaran formalmente. Respiró profundo y sonrió; no era un secreto para nadie que amaba el primer día de clases. Llevaba quince años siendo director de la Shield High School con perfecta pulcritud y trabajo bien hecho. Le gustaba su trabajo, siempre había querido ser maestro, pero al final se decantó por el camino de la dirección y mantenía una actitud recta y seria pero positiva en todo momento.

Siempre quiso ayudar a los niños y adolescentes a ser mejores miembros de la sociedad. Nick Fury era de ese pequeño grupo de personas que tenía una fuerte vocación por ese tipo de trabajo y un fuerte deseo de encaminar a todos los niños que pudiera.

Tenía un lema: _Todos los chicos son buenos, solo necesitaban un poco de apoyo._

Era tan dedicado a su trabajo —y amaba los resultados positivos— que siempre alardeaba del primer estudiante difícil que tuvo en su primer año como director. El chico tenía 17 años, era su último año de preparatoria y todo indicaba que al salir de allí sería un delincuente sin remedio. Todos le vaticinaban un futuro oscuro, entrando en drogas, hurto y visitando la cárcel en varias ocasiones: pero Fury no. Cuando los consejeros o psicólogos escolares se daban por vencidos, él siempre intentaba darle vuelta a la situación.

Luchó todo lo posible por ayudar a ese chico, mantuvo su rostro serio pero calmo y sus palabras adecuadas aun cuando el joven le era hostil a todos sus avances y, aunque algunos profesores le dijeron que el chico era un caso perdido, Fury lo logró.

Al final de cuentas él tenía razón, el chico solo necesitaba apoyo. Era solo un muchacho con problemas en casa, con un padre ausente y una madre alcohólica; así que se metía en problemas con ganas de llamar la atención. Además también estaba el hecho de que era gay, y al no tener a alguien de confianza con quien hablar se había vuelto aún más hostil, renegando sus gustos, creyendo que era indebido que le gustaran los hombres.

El chico encontró un apoyo en Fury, y fue tan grande que después de ingresar a la universidad pública estudió el grado de gestión deportiva para volver a la Shield High School como profesor. Logan —a su manera hosca y poco gentil— siempre le agradecía a Fury lo que había hecho por él, y lo invitó a su graduación, a su boda con Pietro —su novio unos años menor— y a los cumpleaños del hijo que habían adoptado.

Y Logan no era un caso aislado, habían muchos estudiantes graduados que reconocían que le debían bastante al director. Cada vez que algún chico era problemático, solía hablar con él o ella, llamar a sus padres y darle seguimiento a los casos. Lógicamente no todos evolucionaban, pero nadie podía decir que el director Fury no lo había intentado.

Pero, aunque había tenido casos donde los chicos no cambiaban, nada lo preparó para aquello.

Ese primer día de clases, su día favorito, conoció por primera vez a Tony Stark y Steve Rogers y todo lo que eso implicaba. Solo faltaban dos minutos para las ocho cuando Harold Hogan llegó corriendo a su despacho y pronunció las palabras malditas para un director de preparatoria:

—Pelea.

Fury lo siguió a paso veloz hasta el patio, pero no necesitó que Harold le señalara donde era cuando vio un grupo de chicos formados en un círculo entusiasmados.

No perdió tiempo y los separó con ayuda del maestro de historia y ese fue el momento en el que los conoció junto a los otros cuatro que eran claramente amigos de ellos. Tony tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido mientras que Steve tenía una mordida en la mejilla derecha y sangraba ligeramente por la nariz.

—Tendré que llamar a sus padres.

Fue lo que dijo mientras les indicaba a los demás que las clases habían comenzado y debían ir a su salón.

Fury nunca debió llamar a sus padres, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de eso.

* * *

Sarah era un ama de casa dedicada y su esposo, Joseph Rogers, tenía una tienda de muebles. Ambos eran conservadores pero habían sabido adaptarse a cierta modernidad en bien de su hijo. Le instruyeron para ser un muchacho bien portado. Por eso, cuando Sarah Rogers tomó la llamada cuando el director les marcó, llamó rápidamente a su esposo, quien se había ido hacia poco a trabajar y le esperó cambiada para salir directo a la preparatoria de su hijo.

Los dos iban claramente preocupados, el director había dicho que su niño había peleado poco antes de iniciar las clases, pero dentro del plantel escolar, lo que significaba que eran cuestiones de la escuela y debían de asistir cuanto antes.

Su Steve era un niño bien portado y a sus quince años no recordaban que los llamaran porque se había peleado de forma física, o era un error, o un asunto muy grave.

De todas formas Joseph le dijo a su esposa que tendrían que hablar seriamente con Steve, pues no permitiría que su hijo fuera un violento. El niño tenía muchas posibilidades de ser un excelente jugador de futbol y no permitiría que arruinara su carrera deportiva o escolar por un acto tan infame como pelear.

* * *

Los Stark eran mucho más modernos en cuanto a su estilo de vida. María Stark era dueña de unas tiendas de maquillaje mientras que su esposo, Howard Stark, había iniciado desde cero una compañía de electrónicos a la que le estaba yendo bastante bien en el mercado.

En el caso de los Stark fue Jarvis, su mayordomo, quien tomó la llamada y le dio aviso a María, quien se encontraba revisando unos correos electrónicos en su computadora.

Por suerte Howard aún no se había ido a trabajar y decidieron ir rápidamente a la preparatoria. Si bien sabían que su Tony era bastante energético y respondón en ciertas ocasiones, nunca los habían llamado de la escuela por una pelea a puños. Cuando su hijo iba a la secundaria los llamaron por que hizo alguna broma pesada o se saltó alguna clase —casi siempre gimnasia— pero jamás una pelea.

Le dijeron a Jarvis que conducirían ellos y Howard manejó, pensando que tendría que hablar seriamente con su hijo, ya que los hombres de ciencia no podían rebajarse a los golpes.

* * *

Nick Fury había llevado a Steve y Tony directo a su oficina y, sentándolos frente a él, se acomodó en su silla tras el escritorio y comenzó su indagación.

— ¿Por qué pelearon?

Él tenía los mismos años de experiencia que esos dos chicos tenían de vida, y gracias a eso supo de inmediato que no estaba frente a un caso habitual de dos buscapleitos. Esos dos chicos no tenían esa forma ni esa aura que Fury podía ver a distancia, y el hecho de que le dijeran que aquella pelea había iniciado por que uno empujó al otro —y ni siquiera recordaban quien empujó a quien — le hizo entender que ellos dos se conocían antes de aquel día y ya se caían mal.

Lo único que salía de la boca de ellos dos era "estúpido Rogers" o "estúpido Stark", y cada vez que los mandaba a callar volvían a iniciar. Puso en marcha rápidamente su mente trazando el mejor plan para resolver aquel conflicto. Parecía una pelea de adolescentes sencillas que no supieron solucionar en secundaria, y Nick estaba muy seguro de que con ayuda de los padres de ambos chicos el sería capaz de resolverlo, craso error.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los Rogers. Sarah era una mujer muy delgada, con el pelo rubio recogido en un alto moño y un vestido azul que hacia juego con sus ojos. Su esposo vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa clara. Su cabello marrón estaba correctamente peinado y sus ojos claros ubicaron a Steve de inmediato. Steve se parecía tanto a su madre que era como ver una versión masculina y fuerte de la mujer.

Los Rogers se acercaron a Steve pero antes de las correctas presentaciones llegaron los Stark, y la tensión en el ambiente fue visible. También eran visibles las diferencias entre las dos familias. María Stark llevaba un vestido ceñido de color blanco y su largo cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros. Howard vestía un traje completo en gris y una corbata oscura; en el caso de ellos era indudable que Tony se parecía a su padre.

Los Rogers y los Stark se veían de mundos diferentes, pero para la inteligencia de Fury fue inevitable darse cuenta que los padres también se conocían entre sí, y que los dos hombres se odiaban.

Y supo que aquel caso no sería tan fácil como pensó.

—Rogers—dijo Howard, casi escupiendo la palabra.

—Stark—respondió Joseph, sintiendo el agarre de su esposa que le indicaba que se calmara.

Los dos padres pensaban que aquello era una pelea de niños, pero al ver con quien se había peleado su hijo tan solo sintieron el aumento de una gran rabia.

Fury les pidió que tomaran asiento, pero ninguno lo hizo. Los dos hombres se miraban entre sí, incapaces de estar sentados uno junto al otro. Las dos mujeres —que ya habían visto esa pelea antes— intentaban decirle en voz baja que dejaran el espectáculo, pues estaban delante del director de sus hijos.

Pero ninguno hizo caso, y fue Howard quien detonó la pelea.

—Cualquier cosa que haya hecho ¡mi! Tony está justificada si está involucrado un Rogers—dijo Stark con desprecio en su voz. Escuchaba a María pidiéndole que se calmara, pero no la escuchó.

—Señor Stark—exclamó Fury, sorprendido ante aquello.

—No importa—dijo Joseph intercalando su mirada entre el director y Howard—eso hacen los Stark, culpar a los demás por sus errores, no son hombres.

— ¡¿Quieres ver que tan hombre soy?! —gritó Stark apuntándole con un dedo.

—Estaré feliz de verlo—escupió Joseph acercándose a él.

—Señores, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Preguntó Fury poniéndose de pie, enojado — ¿acaso se han vuelto locos? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieren darles a sus hijos?

El director de la Shield High School nunca podría decir quien dio el primer golpe, porque todo pasó tan rápido que no vio bien. El impulso de la pelea de Joseph y Howard los llevó al pasillo, y mientras María y Sarah se esforzaron en separar a Tony y Steve —que volvieron a pelear como apoyo a la pelea de sus padres— Fury tuvo que separar a los dos hombres con ayuda de Logan y el profesor de química.

Había visto a varios padres discutir cuando se les llamaba por un asunto de sus hijos, pero no se esperó aquello.

Le fue imposible encontrar un método para resolver aquel problema de Tony y Steve porque, en primer lugar, era lo único verdaderamente malo que tenían. Steve era un gran estudiante con un promedio de 9, entró al equipo de futbol del equipo y rápidamente demostró una gran capacidad para el juego. Supo que también era parte del club de arte y al ver una de sus pinturas había que admitir que era bastante bueno. No peleaba con nadie más, no se saltaba las clases y era increíblemente respetuoso con sus compañeros y maestros.

Tony, si bien no era tan tranquilo como el rubio, sí que era un excelente estudiante con un promedio perfecto. Había faltado un par de veces a la clase de educación física —algo que Logan siempre se encargaba de hacerle pagar con ejercicios extra—, pero en general tenía una buena asistencia. Participó un par de veces en un club de tutorías voluntarias que tenía la escuela para ayudar a los alumnos que tenían dificultades en las épocas de exámenes (con tan solo quince años ayudó a los que iban en grado superior) y, quitando algunos berrinches, realmente no tenía nada para reprochársele.

Eran estudiantes modelos con el único problema de que se odiaban entre sí. Era tanto su odio que llegaron a pelear —Fury las contó todas — unas 35 veces en todo el año escolar. Contando las 20 peleas físicas y las 15 peleas verbales —muy fuertes— donde se necesitó la intervención de dos maestros para separarlos.

Habló con los dos chicos juntos y con ambos por separado. Intentó toda la psicología que conocía para que dejaran de pelear, pero estaba seguro que en su casa les envenenaban la mente con odio hacia el otro. Así que era casi imposible. Y así pasó su primer año conociéndolos. El segundo año apenas llevaba un mes y ellos se habían peleado tres veces. Y ahora Pym les había puesto un proyecto del que estaba seguro no saldrían vivos.

Fury regresó al presente y vio que Hope ya se había ido. Seguramente estaría en su salón de clases diciéndoles a Steve y Tony que le tocaría trabajar en equipo.

Sintió unas palmadas en la espalda y se fijó que Logan iba saliendo del salón de maestros. Nick se frotó los ojos, preguntándose si alguna vez aquellos dos dejarían de pelear. 


	3. Peliculas y besos, demasiados besos

**Capítulo 3. Películas y besos, demasiados besos.**

**Viernes, 11:30 pm. Casa Rogers.**

**Inmediatamente después de que Natasha y Bucky le crearan a Steve una cuenta en MarvelisDate...**

Eran las once y media cuando Steve dejó el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado. Había terminado su tarea desde que sus amigos se fueron y lo único que podía hacer era mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar acerca de la página de citas porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por saber si alguien había hecho match con él.

-No debería estar así de ansioso, ¿o sí?

Se preguntaba estrujando la sabana de su cama. Pero por dios que sí que estaba nervioso.

Aunque revisó algunos perfiles que le parecieron interesantes junto a sus amigos, no se atrevió a hacer match con alguien por vergüenza. Natasha le había dicho que el punto del anonimato era que pudiera liberarse un poco de aquella vergüenza, pero Steve no cedió. Dijo que prefería ver si su perfil resultaba atractivo para alguien. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo tomó su computadora y entró a la página tan pronto como esta encendió. En la parte de mensajería le indicaba que tenía tres notificaciones sin revisar, y se sorprendió al ver que eran tres solicitudes de match.

La aplicación permitía poner un mensaje junto con el match, la persona que lo recibía podría decidir si responder el mensaje o catalogarlo como spam. La primera solicitud era de un usuario llamado "DeathStroke" y llevaba el mensaje de "¿Follamos?" junto con una foto de un pene. Simple y directo. Quizás demasiado simple y directo para Steve, quien no pudo evitar darle al botón de spam para eliminar al mensaje y al usuario de su vista. El segundo era de un sujeto llamado JhonnyAntorcha, si bien por lo menos ese no había puesto ninguna foto obscena y su descripción parecía ser interesante, había algo que a Steve no le agradaba del todo. Parecía tener 27 años. Era cierto que él estaba mintiendo acerca de tener 20, pero no quería a alguien tan mayor. Había quedado con Natasha en que su edad límite para aceptar una solicitud sería de unos 22 años. Quizás el sujeto estaba mintiendo así como él, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Revisó el tercero sin demasiadas esperanzas ya, esperando no volver a ver una foto de desnudos. Se hacía llamar Iron Man y tenía una foto de la sombra de su perfil. Al parecer tenía 20 años, así que por esa parte ya estaba bien; e iba mejor por el hecho de que no le había mandado ninguna obscenidad. Decidió entrar al perfil para leer la descripción:

_Genio, humilde (un poco), excelente besador. No busco una relación a largo plazo, solo quiero a alguien para pasar el rato pero que no sea aburrido. Me gusta la música y salir a pasear y debe de contar buenos chistes._

Steve sonrió y pensó que ese chico no sonaba tan mal realmente. Natasha le dijo que si encontraba a alguien que le llamara la atención lo saludara sin miedo, y que siempre recordara que estaba e anonimato y así no tendría miedo de hacer el ridículo, por lo que podría expresarse mas cómodamente.

Le dio al botón para aceptarla solicitud (confirmando el match) y le apareció una pequeña ventana donde indicaba que podía iniciar la conversación. Estuvo pensando un largo rato -quizás demasiado largo- acerca de lo que podría decirle, y al final optó por lo más simple. Un sencillo _Hola_.

No esperó que la respuesta llegara un minuto después.

**_IronMan:_ ** _Wow, no esperé que contestaras tan pronto :D_

**_Iron Man:_ ** _Hola._

Steve se quedó pensativo, ¿y ahora qué?realmente no había pensado que haría a partir del primer saludo. ¿Cómo crear una conversación con una persona que no conoces dentro de una página de citas? Si bien su principal intención era puramente física, no deseaba hablar de eso directamente. Pero, para su suerte, fue el otro quien continuó hablando, y parecía haberle leído la mente.

**_Iron Man:_ ** _Por favor, dime que no eres un lunático que ahora va a empezar a enviarme fotos de su pene solo porque lo saludé._

Steve rió ante eso ya que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

**_Capitán América:_ ** _Para nada. ¿Te está pasando?_

**_Iron Man:_ ** _Ya van cuatro a los que tengo que bloquear. Digo, no negaré que quiera sexo, pero ¿no podemos conocernos antes?_

**_Capitán América:_ ** _me leíste la mente._

* * *

**Sábado 14. 6:30 pm. Lugar, centro comercial, área de comida.**

\- ¿Y de que hablaron? -preguntó Pepper en cuanto vio a Tony, sin siquiera saludarlo antes.

Estaban en el centro comercial, habían quedado en esa semana para reunirse y ver una película en grupo. Aparte de ellos tres también estarían Carol y María - aunque Pepper seguía jurando que solo la había invitado como amiga- y Thor y Loki. Cuando se reunían todos solían turnarse para elegir las películas, y siendo que en esa ocasión le tocaba a Rhodey, había elegido una de terror con la esperanza de que Danvers se asustara y de esa forma abrazarla "inocentemente" para brindarle valor. Tony había protestado, no era un gran fanático de las películas de terror porque, en honor a la verdad, se asustaba muy fácilmente y se ponía ligeramente nervioso con los screamers y su amigo lo sabía de sobra.

Potts aprovechó que estaban ellos tres solos y comenzó a preguntarle a Tony acerca de su match. Él les había dicho que se pasó la noche entera hablando con alguien, pero para hacerlos sufrir les dijo que les contaría todo en cuanto los viera, y que no diría nada por chat.

CapitanAmerica y IronMan terminaron de hablar alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Capitán le pidió disculpas ya que tenía demasiado sueño y se iría a dormir. Tony se preguntó con qué clase de caballero antiguo estaba hablando que pedía disculpas por dejar de hablar e irse a dormir. La mayoría de chicos con los que hablaba simplemente se dormían y se lo explicaban a la mañana siguiente, y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando ese simple gesto le hizo sonreír.

No habían hablado en todo el día por la simple razón de que el Capitán América no aparecía en línea. Y, aunque sabía que no podía enojarse porque apenas llevaban un par de horas de hablarse, en verdad quería saber que tanto le habían gustado las canciones que les mostró.

Aunque Potts no estaba contenta con la idea de MarvelisDate no podía negar que tenía bastante curiosidad respecto a eso. Y ver la sonrisa enorme de Tony le hizo querer saber con más ansias.

-Vinimos media hora antes que los demás-dijo Rhodey tomándolo de un bazo, arrastrándolo hasta las mesas del área de comida, -así que cuenta. Pero recuerda, si hay detalles sucios, te los guardas.

-No hay mucho que contar-Tony se encogió de hombros. Sentándose junto a los otros dos. -Me saludó con un simple _hola_.

\- ¿Solo un _hola_? -Rhodey no creía aquello pues conocía demasiado bien a Tony para creer aquello.

-Si. Saben, yo estaba aburrido rechazando solicitudes, me mandaron cuatro diferentes con fotos de penes, -levantó cuatro dedos, remarcando sus palabras. - Todos feos por cierto.

-Te dije lo que te podrías encontrar-Pepper cruzó los brazos, regocijándose en haber estado en lo cierto. Ella sabía que esas páginas estaban plagadas de pervertidos y secuestradores, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. -Pero si lo mencionas a él significa que él no lo hizo.

Asintió viendo a la gente pasar de forma distraída.

-Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en eso de conocernos un poco primero, ya sabes, tampoco me quiero acostar con alguien...

-Con quien no puedas durar más de un mes- le interrumpió Rhodey- ya lo sabemos.

-El punto es, maleducado-dijo Tony mirándole mal por haberle interrumpido, -que decidimos hablar un poco primero. Si vieran como escribe, es bastante serio. Respeta mucho los signos de puntuación y escribe de forma muy correcta. -hizo una pausa, sonriendo. Lo que al principio le pareció algo extraño le estaba resultando... tierno. - Dice por favor y gracias demasiadas veces y cuando le envié música dijo y cito "estaré encantado de escucharla". Dijo "encantado", ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Quién habla así en una chat de citas? Creo que hablamos hasta las dos de la mañana. -terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y de que hablaron?

-De música, ya les dije. Saben que a mí me gusta el rock, él es más indie y esas cosas. Pero tenemos gustos en común. A ambos nos gusta My Chemical Romance....

\- ¿Esa banda de emos? -interrumpió Rhodey inclinándose hacia él.

\- ¿Te puedes callar? -cortó Tony dándole un empujón. Odiaba que le dijeran banda de emos (aunque sí lo eran) - Y también nos gusta Cigarretes After Sex. Le estuve enviando música de AC/DC y él me envió unas canciones de las que le gustan. Aún no he tenido tiempo de escucharlas, así que les diré en la noche que tal suenan.

-Eso no suena a lo que estabas buscando en ese sitio-le dijo Pepper con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya te dije, follaremos obviamente, pero quiero conocerlo más. Si bien no estoy buscando un novio en toda la extensión de la palabra, tampoco quiero volver a follar con alguien que...

-Te termine aburriendo, lo sabemos-dijeron al unísono sus amigos. Provocando que Tony los mirara de mala manera.

Pepper le dijo que estaba bien, pero que tuviera cuidado de que no fuera un degenerado mintiéndole a través del anonimato. Y tuvo a bien recordarle que él mismo estaba mintiendo en cuanto a su edad, y que en algún punto tendría que decirle la verdad.

Tony le hizo un gesto con una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, diciéndole que resolvería ese asunto después. Se pusieron a hablar acerca de cuándo llegarían los demás y, recordando quienes estarían, Stark frunció el ceño sabiendo que otra vez estaría solo.

-Saben, ahora que lo pienso yo volveré a estar solo. ¿Ven porque necesito a alguien que me dure más de un mes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Rhodey no entendía como estaría solo rodeado de tanta gente.

-Loki viene con Thor, -respondió, enumerando con sus dedos. - Así que lógicamente se la pasaran besándose durante toda la película. Tú estarás con Carol, y eso significa que se van a estar abrazando a cada segundo. Pepper estará con María.

\- ¡Que ella viene como mi amiga! -chilló Pepper con los dientes apretados sin querer llamar la atención.

Solo logró una risa por parte de sus dos amigos.

-Sabes que no te vamos a creer ¿cierto? -Tony recibió un empujón por parte de ella, pero aun así continuó con su burla. -Además estoy muy seguro que de "casualidad" te tocará sentarte junto a ella, ¿o no?

Pepper no pudo evitar el ligero sonrojo que coloreó su cara. Miró hacia otro lado y vio cuando Carol caminaba en su dirección. Levantó la mano asegurándose de que la rubia los viera y le dio con el codo a Rhodey, diciéndole entre risas que el amor de su vida había llegado.

Rhodey le dio una mala mirada e ignorando las risas de sus amigos se levantó de la mesa para saludar a su novia con un beso y un "amor" dicho con una enorme sonrisa.

Tony se rió más fuerte y Carol, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos se burlaran de su melosidad con su novio -y que ciertamente era un amor de persona- solo los saludó con un abrazo. María llegó casi junto con Carol y a los chicos les fue entretenido ver a Pepper sonrojándose cuando se saludaron con un torpe abrazo. María Hill era ligeramente más bajita que Pepper y llevaba el cabello corto y parecía compartir la misma vergüenza que Potts, porque ambas se habían sonrojado después del abrazo.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para ver acercase a Loki y a un sonriente Thor caminando a su lado. Y, aunque el centro estaba lleno ese sábado, ellos dos eran inconfundibles.

Loki, esbelto como siempre y vestido con tonos oscuros y con el cabello recogido parecía un modelo de pasarela. Desde que era pequeño sabía que quería ser diseñador de modas y cada día demostraba que había nacido para eso. A su lado, y con un físico mucho más fuerte estaba Odinson, un año mayor que ellos y con cero estilo para vestirse. Apenas llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta oscura, y se veía ligeramente despeinado.

Era verdaderamente extraño verlos juntos, y era más extraño intentar comprender como habían durado tanto tiempo siendo tan diferentes.

* * *

**Sábado 14. 6:30 pm. Lugar, centro comercial. Entre las tiendas de ropa...**

\- ¿Entonces solo hablaron de música?

Steve miraba a Bucky y a Nastaha, asintiendo por quinta vez. Cuando les mencionó por teléfono que se había pasado hablando con alguien toda la noche, ellos habían esperado que se dijeran algo más... interesante

-No esperaba que tuvieran sexting de una vez pero... ¿solo hablaron de música? -preguntó Natasha nuevamente, escéptica.

Se habían juntado en el centro comercial para ver una película que Bucky tenía ganas de ver desde hacía mucho, ya que era aficionado al cine de terror. Como aun no era la hora, prefirieron dar unas vueltas alrededor del lugar viendo las tiendas o, en otras palabras, dejando que Natasha viera ropa y zapatos mientras ellos la seguían.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -preguntó Steve mientras Natasha se detenía frente a unas faldas de cuero.

-No es que sea malo-admitió dándole una parte de razón- solo que quizás no es lo que nos imaginábamos.

-Me dijiste que podría hablar un poco primero.

-Esta bien Nat, déjalo ser -Bucky intervino en favor de su amigo, cosa rara, - Steve conseguirá una cita, ya lo veras. Además, si eso no funciona podríamos volver a nuestro plan original y presentarle a alguien.

-No creo que quiera que me presenten a alguien sabiendo cómo podría ser.

-Oye, podría presentarte a Banner, es un chico muy lindo y muy abierto de mente-recordó Bucky con una sonrisa mirando a Natasha, y esta le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

A Steve le dio un escalofrío, estaba seguro que esos dos ya habían hecho un trio con alguien y no quería preguntar para confirmarlo. Tenía una ligera sospecha que ese alguien era precisamente Bruce, quien iba a la misma escuela que ellos además de ser un vecino de Natasha y que a veces solía ver junto a ella y a Bucky.

Aquel pensamiento de ellos tres en un trio le hizo estremecer, y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo intentaré un poco más con ese tal Iron Man -dijo ahuyentando aquella idea. -De todas formas aun vamos iniciando. No pude hablar con él en todo el día porque ayudé a mi papá en su tienda a hacer inventario, y ya decidí dejarlo para la noche.

Sus amigos asintieron y, cuando Bucky vio la hora, mencionó que lo mejor era que fueran hacia el cine, así de esa forma no se perdían ni el inicio de la película ni los trailers, y que de todas formas quería hacer la fila para comprar unas palomitas.

Natasha ya traía los boletos y los tres decidieron encaminarse. Iban hablando acerca de las prácticas de Voleibol de Nat cuando, frente a la entrada del cine, se encontraron con un grupo que no esperaban ver aquel día.

El grupo de Steve Rogers se encontró con el grupo de Tony Stark en la entrada del cine.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Tony furioso dirigiéndose específicamente a Steve cuando vio a los tres amigos.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, ¿es que acaso no podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo?

-Es un espacio público Stark, ¿se te olvida?

-Para las personas, Rogers. No para los asnos como tú.

La tensión entre ellos era visible y, de acuerdo a su mala costumbre cuando se veían, se fueron acercando de forma amenazante, dispuestos a empezar otra pelea en cualquier momento.

-Ya basta-dijo Pepper interponiéndose entre ellos-esto es un centro comercial, no hagan que venga la seguridad a expulsarlos de aquí.

-La señorita tiene razón muchachos-apoyó Thor que, aunque no iba a esa preparatoria, tenía el tiempo suficiente junto a Loki como para conocer los problemas de esos dos. -No es correcto que peleen aquí.

Thor era extranjero y, aunque tenía unos años sin ir a su país en Europa, seguía teniendo cierta forma de hablar que lo distinguía y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Que le encantaba a Laufeyson.

Natasha y Bucky se acercaron a Pepper para ayudarle a sepáralos y, algo que enojaba profundamente tanto a Steve como a Tony sucedió: sus amigos se saludaron entre sí.

Y es que, a pesar de tener una enemistad férrea entre sí, los amigos del uno se llevaban de forma decente con los del otro. Quizás fueron tantas las ocasiones separando sus peleas o teniendo que soportar sus quejas que habían entendido que eran víctimas del mismo problema: tenían que soportar a Tony Stark y Steve Rogers. Además Potts y Romanoff estaban juntas en el equipo de voleibol de la academia, y Rhodey y Barnes, aunque apoyaban activamente a su amigo en contra de su "enemigo", tampoco perderían el tiempo peleándose con nadie. Y Loki era simplemente Loki y no se metería en asuntos que le arruinaran el sueño.

Tanto Tony como Steve consideraban aquello una traición por parte de sus amigos, pero no podían hacer nada. Tan solo podían quejarse y seguir peleando contra su "enemigo".

Carol aprovechó el momento de calma entre los dos enemigos y preguntó dirigiéndose a Natasha: - ¿También entraran al cine? ¿A qué película van?

Solo hizo Natasha pronunciar el título de la película para que todos se dieran cuenta de la increíble coincidencia que estaba sucediendo:

_Insidius 4: la noche del demonio._

Todos iban a ver la dichosa película. Aquello solo provocó que Steve y Tony se miraran mal y tuvieran ganas de irse. O de golpearse, también, lo que sucediera primero. Tenían que compartir salón de clases por obligación así como las instalaciones de la escuela, pero no estaban conformes de tener que compartir la misma sala de cine de forma voluntaria.

-Dejen de comportarse como las reinas del drama, -exclamó Loki acercándose a ellos con mala cara. Tony giró los ojos, sabiendo que no había nadie más dramático que el mismo Loki. -No es como si nos tuviéramos que sentar juntos de todas formas. Además, vinimos a ver una película, no a vernos las caras.

Tony y Steve se miraron con odio durante un segundo antes de asentir. Decidieron dejar de pelear por aquel momento y tratar de soportarse en un espacio cerrado por lo que durara la película. Steve sabía lo mucho que a Bucky le gustaban esas películas y, aunque había salido hacia una semana, no la había visto para esperar a ir con él y Natasha; así que no podía hacer una escena y provocar que los sacaran de centro. Tony, por su parte y aunque se burlara bastante, no quería arruinar las citas de sus amigos. Sabía lo que Rhodey planeaba, y sabía que a Pepper se le hacía muy difícil invitar a Hill ya que le daba vergüenza. Y Thor además de estudiar trabajaba, por lo que Loki no lo veía muy seguido. Suspiró, sabiendo que se tendría que comportar -dentro de lo posible- e intentar no matar a Steve.

Entraron a la sala un grupo primero y el otro después, intentando no acercarse el uno del otro, pero luego se dieron cuenta que las coincidencias no acababan nunca. Les tocaba a todos en una de las hileras del medio, de las que tenían doce asientos. Ellos eran diez y la completaban.

 _Tiene que ser una malita broma de mal gusto_ , pensó Tony, mientras revisaban que en verdad los boletos estaban todos numerados en la misma fila.

Steve tampoco lo estaba pasando mejor viendo la situación y mucho menos cuando vio a la pareja que ocupaba los dos asientos de uno de los extremos: eran una pareja que incluso antes de la película ya se estaban besando.

 _¿Es que acaso solo vienen al cine a besarse?_ Pensó Steve, sintiéndose miserable.

Ellos dos eran los únicos solteros en esa hilera, y ninguno de los dos quería quedar en el medio de dos parejas sabiendo que tendrían que escuchar besos durante alguna parte de la película. Steve sabía que ni siquiera Bucky, que era fanático de ese tipo de películas, era inmune a besar a Natasha de vez en cuando la película estaba en la fase lenta.

El destino -o el demonio, pensaba Tony- habían conspirado para que tanto Pepper como Natasha, las designadas de comprar los boletos en cada grupo, los compraran quizás al mismo tiempo y tuvieran la dicha de quedar juntos.

Steve se sentó en la silla que quedaba en el otro extremo, junto al pasillo, y Tony tuvo que decidir rápido entre sentarse junto a Steve o quedar atrapado entre dos parejas (entre las parejas de Loki y Rhodey) y con mucho asco, decidió tomar el lugar junto a Steve antes de que alguien lo ocupara.

Eso era lo malo de ser los solteros entre tantas parejas.

El rubio ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada concentrado como estaba en no prestarle atención. Sabía que Tony se sentaba a su lado por obligación, huyendo al sonido de los besos de tantas parejas. A un lado de Tony estaban María y Pepper, así que por lo menos sabía que ellas dos no se besarían tanto -o eso esperaba-.

-No te me vayas a acercar Stark. -dijo Steve tomando de su refresco, sabiendo que tendría que tener bastante paciencia para aguantar toda la película.

-Ya quisieras, Rogers. -respondió y abrió su chocolate.

La película comenzó poco después y Tony se dio cuenta de que tendría otro problema además de soportar a Steve: los screamers. Estaba sentado a un lado de su peor enemigo viendo una película de terror. Estaba seguro de que Steve se burlaría de él por asustarse con una simple película que muchos decían que ni siquiera daba miedo.

 _Genial_ , pensó Tony, _ahora tendrá algo de lo que se podrá burlar de mí._

Se concentró en guardar la calma y no dejarse asustar. Pero es que él odiaba ese tipo de películas con toda su alma. Odiaba los screamers, odiaba los demonios y los fantasmas, odiaba las posesiones demoniacas y todo lo que abarcara el cine de terror. Prefería las películas de acción, con golpes y explosiones, las de carreras de autos e incluso las de ciencia ficción y fantasía. ¡Pero no de terror, horror o de puto suspenso!

Aun cuando lo intentó le fue inevitable no saltar ante el primer susto de la película y, lo que para los amantes de ese género era un gusto, para él era un disgusto total.

Steve vio cuando se asustó y pensó que había sido algo exagerado, pero intentó ignorarlo. Tony entrecerró los ojos ligeramente cuando la escena se volvió oscura, sabiendo que de noche siempre eran las peores escenas. Cuando escuchó el sonido característico del screamer volteó la cara hacia su izquierda, buscando refugiarse en el hombro de Pepper. Pero tarde se dio cuenta que no era el hombro de su amiga, ya que el perfume desconocido le hizo entender que era el hombro de Steve.

 _Mierda_ , pensó con la vergüenza más grande que había sentido en su vida.

Steve se sorprendió al sentir aquella acción y giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a Tony quien ya había levantó su rostro.

 _Mierda ¿que hice?_ Se preguntó Tony, con su rostro cerca del rostro de Rogers.

No era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, en sus peleas rutinarias solían acercarse de esa forma para intimidarse, y Tony había mordido a Steve en el rostro un total de cuatro veces -aunque eran más veces, pero no en el rostro-, pero siendo que ese momento estaba lejos de ser una pelea, se sintió miserable de estar tan cerca del otro, demostrándole que le tenía miedo a una simple película de terror.

Se enderezó rápidamente, mirando la pantalla que había sido la culpable de su vergonzosa escena. Steve se había dado cuenta que al parecer a Stark no le iban ese tipo de películas y, aunque pudo utilizar esa ocasión en su beneficio, no lo hizo quizás porque estaban en tregua.

Eso o por que seguía algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Realmente no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la más acertada.

-Tenemos una tregua, supongo -le susurró de mala gana. -Así que imaginemos que estas tres horas nunca existieron.

Tony asintió sin emitir sonido. Ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta, o estaban sumergidos en la película o estaban concentrados en pasarse gérmenes bucales.

Tanto a Tony como a Steve se les hizo eterna aquella película, así que cuando finalizó ambos se excusaron con sus amigos, diciendo que se sentían mal -y poniendo como excusa que ya no soportaban compartir espacio con el otro- y se fueron lo antes posible. Tony tomó un taxi y Steve el autobús.

Steve se pasó el trayecto a su casa viendo la oscuridad de la calle mientras escuchaba la música que le había enviado IronMan. Si bien no toda era de su gusto, debía de admitir que se había enganchado a un par de canciones que si le parecieron buenas. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa se tiró en la cama aun con la ropa puesta, suspirando. Había sido una salida extraña en verdad.

Decidió tomar su computadora y abrir MarvelisDate, recordando que no le había hablado a IronMan en todo el día.

\- ¿Qué debería decirle para iniciar una segunda conversación?

Pensó por un rato antes de teclear, envidiaba a las personas a quienes se les hacía fácil iniciar una conversación. El siempre dudaba lo que podría decir.

**_CapitanAmerica:_ ** _Hola, ¿estás ahí? Lamento haberme desaparecido ¿cómo fue tu día?_

Inmediatamente después de haber escrito aquello Steve quiso golpearse. Quizás el preguntar acerca de cómo había sido su día era demasiado ¿amistoso? Si bien habían quedado en conocerse un poco, no creía que IronMan quisiera tener ese tipo de conversación con él. Pero se sorprendió cuando el otro le contestó.

**_IronMan:_ ** _Eres muy malo, ¿sabes? Me dejaste esperando todo el dia :'(. Supongo que mi día fue normal. Salí con unos amigos, pero tuve la pésima suerte de encontrarme con un tonto a quien no soporto._

Steve sonrió ante eso y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el otro le reprochaba por no haberle hablado. Una parte de él lo había hecho para no parecer tan necesitado -consejo de Natasha- y por eso se mantuvo ocupado toda la mañana. Pero intentaría que aquello no volviera a pasar.

**_CapitánAmerica:_ ** _Lo lamento, estuve ayudando a mi padre en su trabajo. No volverá a pasar. Oye, que coincidencia, yo también me encontré con un tonto cuando salí con unos amigos. Pero al final no fue tan mal, supongo. Él controló su estupidez y no hizo berrinche. ¿Escuchaste lo que te envié? Yo puedo decirte que Back in Black me gustó bastante._

**_IronMan;_ ** _te lo dije, son geniales :D Estoy escuchando tu música indie ahora, te daré mi impresión en un rato, ¿sí?_

Tony, acostado en su cama, leyó la respuesta de CapitanAmerica donde decía que esperaría con ansias su impresión. Se le había pasado de inmediato el malhumor de haber tenido aquella escena vergonzosa frente a Steve. Además debía de admitirlo, la canción que estaba reproduciendo, _Leave a Message,_ tenía un ritmo que le estaba gustando bastante y le producía algo de calma.


End file.
